Stay With Me
by Ben Myatt
Summary: Kar Receives a Vist from Davis... but something doesnt seem quite right.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I would write more, but I'm knackered and half-watching a crap film on TV.

**_Stay With Me._**

************

The rain fell in a perpetual torrent on the streets of Odaiba, as a lone figure walked through the watery haze. His hands were sunk deep into the pockets of his jacket, and there was a half-dazed expression on his face, as if he was someone who'd both seen and done too much that had cause to come back to haunt him.

He stood outside the small house, and looked up into the lit windows. He knew this house. He must have stood here a hundred times…

He walked forward, and knocked on the door, a sharp rap that he knew would bring the person inside to the entrance. He waited, his breath freezing in his lungs. He heard footsteps on the other side of the portal, the sound of a bolt being drawn back.

Slowly, a gap of light opened from the doors wooden edge, coming up short as the face behind looked out from behind the chain.

"Erm…"

"Davis? Is that you?"

He grinned.

"Who else do you think it would be at this time, Kari?"

Despite herself, she laughed. Undoing the chain, she pulled the door fully open.

"C'mon in, Davis. I haven't seen you in a while."

He nodded and the grin on his face became pensive, tinged with sadness.

"I've been… busy. How's TK?"

She shrugged.

"He's fine."

She saw the slight uprising of his eyebrow, and laughed.

"Oh, no! We're not like that. We talked about it, and we realised it was what everyone else wanted, not us. Present company excepted, of course."

Davis smiled. He hadn't exactly made a secret of the fact that he liked Kari, but she was right, everyone had expected her to get together with TK. 

"So, where have you been, Davis?" she asked.

"Oh, here and there." He replied evasively. "Like I said, I've been busy."

"Busy doing what?" She pressed.

"Busy doing things that don't concern beautiful ladies at this time of night."

She laughed.

"Don't try and put the charm on me, Daisuke Motomiya, I know you to well for that."

Gatomon came into the lounge, her white fur slicked down by the rain, and her tail flicking nonchalantly, as if she was trying to fulfil her quota on the mannerisms that cats were expected to have.

"Hi, Davis!" The Cat-Digimon said.

"Hey, Gatomon. How are you?"

"Wet. Obviously."

He laughed again. 

"That tends to happen when you go out in the rain."

"How observant of you. Where's Veemon?" 

"Not here, obviously." Davis replied Evasively.

Gatomon's feline face creased frowned at that. She looked about to ask something else, when Kari spoke up.

"Gatomon, before you completely destroy my rug, can you go and dry off?"

"Sure, Kari." The Digimon replied, and left.

Kari turned to Davis.

"Why are you here, Davis?"

"I… Had to see you, Kari."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to have to leave again soon."

Her eyes saddened, and Davis felt his own wretchedness at having caused her pain.

"I… Wish I didn't have to, Kari, But I'll have to go. Now, all I can do is be here with you, in this moment."

She looked up into his eyes.

"Why do you have to go, Davis? Why can't you stay with me?"

"Because I Cant, Kari. I want to, but it's not something I can do anymore."

Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"Your being evasive, Davis. If you're not here to tell me something useful, then why did you bother?"

he smiled slightly.

"Because I had to see you before I could leave. I had to tell you…"

She put a finger up to his lips.

"Davis… you don't have to tell me. It's something I already know. I love you too, Davis."

He laughed.

"Thanks, Kari. You've taken all the fun out of this. I truly love you, Hikari Kamiya."

He stepped away from her.

"But I can't stay. I have to go."

She grabbed a hold of his arm. He didn't turn to look at her.

"Why can't you stay, Davis? What is so urgent that you can't stay with me, after telling me what you just did?" She cried.

He turned back to her.

"I can't tell you, Kari. It's not something you're ready to know."

She didn't let go of his arm. Instead, she moved closer, and pressed her lips against his. His lips were cold, despite the time he had spent inside the house with her.

"Please, Davis…" she whispered. "Stay with me."

He pulled back from her again.

"Kari… I love you more than anything… but I still cant stay. I have this one night, and that's all. And where I'm going, you can't follow."

"Then stay with me… if you only have this night, then lets make it last!"

His eyes brimmed with tears, and she grabbed hold of his arm again. This time, he responded, and the two of them embraced, their lips touching once more in the hallway. Silently, Kari led him towards the stairs that led to her bedroom.

=============================================================

The night was dark, pierced by starlight and mist. The rain had long since ceased, as Kari opened her eyes.

"Davis?"

"I'm still here, Kari."

"How much longer do you have?"

"I'll be gone by the time you wake up again."

"…Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah… I wish I didn't, but this is the way it has to be."

At the very edge of her hearing, Kari heard a rustling sound. Something soft touched her cheek, delicately caressing the skin of her face.

"I love you, Davis."

"I love you to, Kari."

She closed her eyes, and as sleep claimed her once more, she felt the back of his hand gently stroke her face. His touch felt peaceful, as she slipped again into dreams.

=============================================================

When she awoke again, she knew that she was alone. She turned over in bed, looking at the indentation where Davis's body had been the night before. Lying on the pillow was a single snowy-white feather. Sitting up in bed, she picked it up, and held it against her cheek.

She knew what the rustling sound was now.

There was a knock at the downstairs door. She stood, and pulled on her heavy robe. Going down the stairs, the feather still clutched in her hand, she opened the door.

It was Jun. Davis's sister looked like she hadn't slept recently, and her makeup was smudged with tears. Before she even opened her mouth, Kari knew what she was going to say.

"It's Davis, isn't it?"

The older woman nodded mutely.

"He's…"

"He's dead, Kari. He was killed in a car accident, last night. Him and Veemon both."

The shock settled in. he had never been here. 

But then she looked down into her hand.

He had felt cold… and she had heard the sound of wings…

"Oh, Davis…"

The End 

=============================================================

(A/N)

Well, to be brutally honest with you, I was tired when I wrote this, and listening to Nirvana-angst-music, so I have no Idea where this was supposed to go. I quite enjoyed it though, and I think it's fulfilled my angst-quota for this year, don't you?

In other news, my Site has a new forum. PLEASE CAN PEOPLE USE THIS ONE!

http://mooseofdoom.proboards.com

And the fourth story in my Internet series should be starting up this week. This ones going to be REALLY long.

JA NE!!!

Ben. 


End file.
